Teen Titans Idol
by aussiefanauthor
Summary: The title says it all. Dedicated to DuskEco. Read and review, please!


This is dedicated to DuskEcho, for giving me the inspiration to do my own version of Teen Titans Idol. This is also quite possible the longest story I've ever done, lyrics included! I will provide info about stuff in this story that you'll probably won't know (I am from Australia after all).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans and the songs featured. Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics.

**Genre:** Humour

**Rating:** T, for songs containing language

**Teen Titans Idol**

'Hello, and welcome to Teen Titans Idol!'

The huge crowd screamed and cheered as the host announced the introduction to Teen Titans Idol, a special music competition for the Titans. Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, even Terra were ready to sing their hearts for their fans.

'I'm your host Andrew G, and this is going to be an exciting time. As you may know, each of the six Titans appearing on the show will be performing songs based on the judge's selection and their own choices. At the end of all the performances, we'll decide who gets to continue, and who gets to go. Let's now introduce our celebrity judges.'

He then turned to the table down at the bottom of the stage.

'First, we have pop sensation Justin Timberlake, and next to him is actor Eric Bana, and last, our only female judge, Brittany Murphy. So without further adieu, let's introduce our first performer, Robin, bring us Shannon Noll's Lift.'

Andrew walked off the stage as Robin ran to the stage. He held the microphone up ready to perform his first song.

_Lift_

_By Shannon Noll_

_I know you're hurting  
Feels like your learning  
'Bout life the hard way  
And it ain't working  
Seems like forever  
That you've been falling  
It's time to move on  
Your life is calling, yeah _

This is never meant to be the end  
Close the book and start again cause

(Chorus)  
I know how hard it can get  
But you've gotta lift  
You've gotta lift  
And sometimes that's how it is  
But I know you're stronger  
Stronger than this  
_  
You've gotta lift  
You've gotta lift _

When you feel your  
Whole body's aching  
What's left of your heart  
It wont stop breaking  
You've got to let go  
You took a hit  
Time to pick up now  
Move on from this

This was never meant to be the end  
Close the book and start again cause

(Chorus)

You've got to lift yourself up above all  
the hurt  
Don't give in  
Wipe your eyes and remember you're better  
than this  
Let them know that they took their best shot  
and they missed  
Come on and lift cause

(Chorus x2)

_You've gotta lift  
You've gotta lift_

The crowd cheered as Robin finished the song, but then went quiet as he turned to the judges.

'I don't think I've ever heard a better male song sung by a hero. You've really nailed it well,' said Justin.

'I couldn't agree more,' Eric simply said.

'You really showed your emotion through that song. That was brilliant,' said Brittany, smiling.

'Thanks.' The audience cheered as Robin walked off the stage.

'Alright, now next is our favourite red-haired alien girl, STARFIRE!' Starfire walked on stage, wearing a raincoat over her normal clothing.

_Come Clean_

_By Hilary Duff_

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned _

Cause perfect, didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defy

(Chorus)  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin

Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Than always staying in  
Feel the wind

(Chorus)

I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming

(Chorus)

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning

The crowd cheered as she turned to the judges.

'For your first performance, that was well sung, although I think you may have to rething about your clothing,' said Justin, trying not to laugh. Starfire noticed and blushed.

'Yeah, you might have to adjust your sense of style with your next song,' said Eric.

'That was well done,' said Brittany.

'Thank you' Starfire took a small bow and walked off, as the crowd cheered her on.

'Now, we have the goth girl herself, Raven, with Evanscence's Call Me When You're Sober.' The audience cheered wildly as Raven took the stage. She was wearing her normal stuff, with her hood off. She sighed as she took the mic and began to sing.

_Call Me When You're Sober_

_By Evanscence_

_(Chorus)_

_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind _

Should have let you fall  
Lose it all  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing we're only deceiving  
Ourselves and I'm sick of the lie

And you're too late

(Chorus)

Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time

And you're too late

(Chorus)

You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it 'cause it's over  
It's over

How could I have burned paradise  
How could I, you were never mine

So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me, just get your things  
I've made up your mind

The crowd cheered wildly again as Raven turned to the judges.

'That was awesome. The song really mixes well with your goth-like image,' said Justin.

'That was just breathtaking. I'm with Justin on this one,' said Eric.

'You really brought out you emotions out with this one, like Robin did. Brilliant work,' Brittany said, smiling.

'Gee, thanks.' She walked off, feeling quite good about herself.

'Alright, now show your support and help for Terra!' Terra entered the stage, wearing a French hat, a red, blue and white shirt and black pants and shoes.

_Moi… Lolita_

_By Alizee_

_Moi je m'appelle Lolita_

_Lo ou bien Lola_

_Du pareil au máme_

_Moi je m'appelle Lolita_

_Quand je r�ve aux loups_

_C'est Lola qui saigne_

_Quand fourche ma langue j'ai l� _

_Un fou rire aussi _

_Fou qu'un ph�nom�ne _

_Je m'appelle Lolo-lita_

_L'eau de vie, l'eau aux amours diluviennes_

_(Chorus)_

_C'est pas ma faute_

_Et quand je donne ma langue aux chats_

_Je vois les autres_

_Tout pr�ts � se jeter sur moi_

_C'est pas ma faute � moi_

_Si j'entends tout autour de moi_

_L-O-L-I-T-A_

_Moi Lolita_

_Moi je m'appelle Lolita_

_Coll�gienne aux bas_

_Bleus de m�thyl�ne_

_Moi je m'appelle Lolita_

_Col�reuse et pas_

_Mi-coton, mi-laine_

_Motus et bouche qui n'dis pas_

� _maman que je suis un ph�nom�ne_

_Je m'appelle Lolo-lita_

_Lo de vie, lo aux amours diluviennes_

_(Chorus x2)_

_Lo...li...ta_

_Lo...li...ta_

_Lo...li...ta_

_Lo...li...ta_

_Lo...li...ta_

_Lo...li...ta_

_Lo...li...ta_

_Lo...li...ta_

_(Chorus x4)_

The crowd cheered as Terra finished her song. She then turned to the judges.

'Wow, I never knew you could do French. That just made you look better,' said Justin. She laughed.

'You could think about raising your voice a bit more than just every now and then,' suggested Eric.

'I would argree with Eric there too,' said Brittany.

'Thank you.' She walked off stage as the crowd cheered for more.

'Now, let's give it up for the robot with attitude… Cyborg.' The crowd roared as Cyborg entered the stage, with his fits in the air.

'Y'all ready?'

_Mean Green Mother from Outerspace (Little Shop of Horrors)_

_By Levi Stubbs_

_Better wait a minute. Ya better hold the phone._  
_Better mind your manners. Better change your tone.  
Don't you threaten me, son. Ya gotta lot of gall.  
We gonna do things my way or we won't do things at all. _

_Ya don't know what you're messin' with. You got no idea.  
You don't know what you're lookin' at when you're lookin' here.  
Ya don't know what you're up against,  
no, no way, no how.  
You don't know what you're messin' with, but I'm gonna tell you now! _

_(Get this straight!)  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad.  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and it looks like you've been had.  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space, so get off my back, 'n get out my face,  
'cause I'm mean and green and - I - am - bad. _

_Wanna save your skin, boy? You wanna save your hide?  
You wanna see tomorrow? You better step aside.  
Better take a tip, boy. Want some good advice?  
You better take it easy, 'cause you're walkin' on thin ice. _

_Ya don't know what you're dealin' with. No, you never did.  
Ya don't know what you're lookin' at, but that's tough titty, kid!  
The lion don't sleep tonight, and if you pull his tail, he roars.  
Ya say, "That ain't fair?" Ya say, "That ain't nice?"  
Ya know what I say? "Up yours!" _

_(Watch me now!)  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad.  
I'm just a mean green mother, a real disgrace, and you've got me fightin' mad.  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space, gonna trash your ass,  
gonna rock this place,  
'cause I'm mean and green and - I - am - bad. _

_Don't you talk to me about old King Kong.  
You think he's the worst, well, you're thinkin' wrong.  
Don't talk to me about Frankenstein.  
He got a temper, ha! He ain't got mine. _

_You know I don't come from no black lagoon.  
I'm from past the stars and beyond the moon.  
You can keep the bang, keep the it,  
keep the creature, they don't mean st. _

_I got one style, major moves.  
I got the stuff and I think that proves  
You better move it out. Nature calls.  
You got the point? I'm gonna bust your balls. _

_Ah, ah, ah, ah. (Here it comes!)  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad.  
I'm just a mean green mother, a real hard case.  
You can't beat this trouble, man.  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space,  
so just beam him up. It's all over, ace.  
I'm mean and green. (Mean green mother from outer space.)  
I'm mean and green. (Mean green mother from outer space.)  
I'm mean and green. (Mean green mother from outer space.)  
(Mean green mother from outer space.)  
And I - am - bad.  
__  
Ah, ah, ah, ah. (5 times)_

The crowd roared once more as Cyborg turned to the judges.

'That was pimpin'! I know I don't say that often, but it was awesome,' said Justin, laughing.

'This is probably the best fun I've ever seen. Although you could do sing throughout,' said Eric.

'Fun, that's all I can say about you,' said Brittany.

'BOOYAH! You guys rock!' He ran off as the fans screamed for even more.

'Alright. To finish up tonight, we have the animal morphing jokester, Beast Boy.'

'Hello, people. Have you saved your breath for me? Because I'm gonna win!'

_Shut Up!_

_By Simple Plan_

_There you go _

_You're always so right _

_It's all a big show _

_It's all about you _

_You think you know _

_What everyone needs _

_You always take time _

_To criticize me _

_It seems like everyday _

_I make mistakes _

_I just can't get it right _

_It's like I'm the one _

_You love to hate _

_But not today _

_(Chorus)_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up _

_Don't wanna hear it _

_Get out, get out, get out _

_Get out of my way _

_Step up, step up, step up _

_You'll never stop me _

_Nothing you say today _

_Is gonna bring me down _

_There you go _

_You never ask why _

_It's all a big lie _

_Whatever you do _

_You think you're special _

_But I know and I know and I know_

_And we know _

_That you're not _

_You're always there to point out my mistakes _

_And shove them in my face _

_It's like I'm the one _

_You love to hate _

_But not today _

_(Chorus)_

_(Shut up, shut up, shut up)_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_(Shut up, shut up, shut up)_

_You'll never bring me down _

_Don't tell me who I should be (Don't tell me who I should be)_

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me _

_Don't tell me what I should do _

_I don't wanna waste my time _

_I'll watch you fade away _

_(Chorus x2)_

_Bring me down _

_(shut up, shut up, shut up) _

_You won't bring me down _

_Bring me down _

_(shut up, shut up, shut up)_

_You won't bring me_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

If the crowd could get any louder, it did. Beast Boy then turned to the judges.

'You rock!! That's all I can say.' Justin said.

'This is just your kind of thing. You really should do these songs more often.' Eric suggested.

'You're just bound to make any girl scream for more, including me.' Brittany said.

'Aww, geez,' said Beast Boy, blushing.

'Okay. Now we get to decide on who stays and who goes, based on points. I'll need the other Titans back on stage.' The crowd screamed as the other Titans made their way back to the stage.

'Now, when your name is called, you can move next to me. The first to stay is… Robin. The next one is… Terra. Followed by… Starfire. Then… Raven. Now whoever is next is staying while the other has to leave. It's time to go… Cyborg.'

Beast Boy jumped for joy while Cyborg threw his hands down in disappointment. Andrew then walked to Cyborg.

'Come on, you've had fun, didn't you?'

'Yeah, I guess so.'

'Thanks for being here.' Cyborg then hugged the rest and walked off stage.

'Alright, thanks for being here tonight. We'll be back tomorrow for round two of Teen Titans Idol. See you then!!'

**Round Two**

'Hello and welcome to round two of Teen Titans Idol! Now this is a hard round, as the judges are the ones who will choose the songs for the Titans. So let's bring our first Titan, Robin.'

Robin came on wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

'Robin, your requested song is… You Know What You Are by Nine Inch Nails.'

'Cool.' It was obvious that he knew this song.

_You Know What You Are?_

_By Nine Inch Nails_

_I tried to sneak myself through  
I tried to get to the other side  
I tried to patch up the cracks and the holes that I have to hide  
For a little bit of time even made it work okay  
Just long enough to really make it hurt  
When they figured me out and it all just rotted away _

Don't you fking know what you are? (x3)

Go on get back to where you belong

You better take a good look because I'm full of st  
With every bit of my heart I have tried to believe in it  
You can dress it all up you can try to pretend  
But you can't change anything  
You can't change anything in the end

Don't you fking know what you are? (x4)

Go on get back to where you belong

_Don't you fking know what you are? _

Remember where you came from  
Remember what you are

Not one of them you belong with

You're only fooling yourself  
Go on get back to where you belong  
You are not one of them  
You belong with us you're only fooling yourself  
Come back where you belong back

To nowhere back to nothing  
Back to that lonely place inside your head  
Come back to where you belong  
You're so fking stupid and pathetic  
What you're trying to do  
We will never let you go  
That was a lie you must have wanted to believe  
You didn't really believe that did you?  
Well it runs too deep it runs too deep my friend  
Better start to look at things through different eyes

Don't you know fking know what you are?  
Go on get back get back get back to where you belong  
_(x4)_

The crowd cheered as loud as the first time around. Robin then turned to the judges.

'That was brave of you. You're usually not blaring out this kind of stuff. Very well done,' said Justin

'That rocked my socks off.' Eric said simply.

'You could work on getting your voice to sound a bit better, otherwise nice work,' suggested Brittany.

Robin walked off as the fans cheered. 'Alright, now let's welcome back the alien girl from Tamaran, Starfire!'

Starfire walked on stage wearing shorts, a blue shirt and normal shoes.

'Starfire, your requested song is… The Answer to Our Life by the Backstreet Boys.'

Starfire squealed, as she knew the song very well.

_The Answer To Our Life_

_By Backstreet Boys_

_You see me sitting here_

_A smile upon my face_

_The time has come but u know that it's not 2 late_

_There's been so many things_

_Together we have seen_

_It's not that hard if we start to believe_

_And I'm not gonna take any more_

_Can we try to erase all the pain_

_So please_

_(Chorus)_

_Show me a reason_

_Give me a sign_

_Tell me the way we_

_Fall out of line_

_Is it today_

_Or is it tonight_

_We'll find_

_The answer to our life_

_This world is not at ease_

_We seem to hide the truth_

_Thinking there's only so much we can really do_

_It's up to you and me_

_To face our destiny_

_The jury's here so let's take the stand_

_And we're not gonna take any more_

_Can we try to erase all the pain_

_So please_

_(Chorus)_

_So tell me why we have to cry_

_When there's so many things we can do_

_To help these troubles_

_Woah we start anew_

_I need a reason_

_I need a sign_

_There's no turning back, I'm here by your side_

_Is it today or is it tonight_

_We'll find _

_The answer to our life_

_Show me a way_

_Give me a sign_

_Tell me the way we fall outta line_

_Is it today _

_Is it tonight_

_The answer to our life!_

_(Chorus x2)_

The fans cheered as Starfire turned to the judges.

'For starters, that was well done. You really brought out your voice really well,' said Justin.

'I couldn't agree more,' said Eric.

'Very well performed. I can see you already making headlines,' said Brittany.

'Thank you, judges.' She took a bow and walked off stage.

'Okay, let's now return our favourite goth girl, Raven.'

Raven walked onto the stage, still wearing her normal outfit.

'Raven, your requested song is… Dancing in the Street by Martha Reeves and the Vandellas'

'Can I switch songs?'

'Don't you like it?'

'Not my kind of thing.'

'You might as well get it over and done with.'

'All right,' grumbled Raven.

_Dancing In The Street_

_By Martha Reeves and the Vandellas_

_Calling out around the world_

_Are you ready for a brand new beat_

_Summer's here and the time is right_

_For dancing in the street_

_They're dancing in Chicago_

_Down in New Orleans_

_Up in New York City_

_All we need is music, sweet music_

_There'll be music everywhere_

_There'll be swinging swaying records playing_

_Dancing in the street_

_Oh it doesn't matter what you wear_

_Just as long as you are there_

_So come on ev'ry guy grab a girl_

_Ev'rywhere around the world_

_They'll be dancing_

_They're dancing in the street_

_It's just an invitation across the nation_

_A chance for folks to meet_

_There'll be laughing, singing, music swinging_

_Dancing in the street_

_Philadelphia, PA_

_Baltimore and D.C. now_

_Can't forget the Motor City_

_All we need is music, sweet music_

_There'll be music everywhere_

_There'll be swinging, swaying, records playing_

_Dancing in the street_

_Oh it doesn't matter what you wear_

_Just as long as you are there_

_So come on ev'ry guy grab a girl_

_Ev'rywhere around the world_

_Dancing_

_They're dancing in the street_

_Way down in L.A._

_Every day_

_Dancing in the street_

Raven then turned sheepishly to the judges.

'I don't see why you hate it, that was really good. If you put your heart into it, you sing it really well,' suggested Justin.

'That's something to keep in mind too. No matter what you sing, if you can do it from your heart, you achieve it well,' said Eric.

'I agree,' said Brittany.

Raven then walked off the stage as the crowd cheered.

'Now for the earth mover who knows how to shake it, Terra!'

Terra walked onto the stage wearing her normal clothing.

'Terra, your requesed song is… Come Anytime by Hoodoo Gurus.'

'Awesome. I know this song.'

_Come Anytime_

_By Hoodoo Gurus_

_What is it you want from me?_

_There isn't much I will not do._

_If it's only company_

_You know, I might need that too._

_Won't you_

_Come anytime - I'm a man of leisure,_

_Come anytime, I await your pleasure._

_There's nothing new beneath the sun_

_We've butchered every sacred cow_

_Don't tell me about all the things you might have done_

_Just tell me what are you doing now - right now._

_Come anytime, I won't give you pressure_

_Come anytime - I can wait forever_

_And if you can't make up your mind_

_We could make it up together._

_Things like this happen every day_

_Whatever happens, it's O.K._

_Why be afraid when we've got it made -_

_I'll never ask you to explain._

_Come anytime (x3)_

_And if you can't make up your mind_

_We could make it up together_

_What is it you want from me?_

_You won't shock me easily._

_Maybe it's your heart's desire,_

_Maybe it's your wildest dream,_

_Maybe I'm a gun-for-hire but,_

_Baby, don't we make quite a team, Don't we?_

_Don't we?_

_Come anytime (you're so inclined) I won't give you trouble_

_Come anytime (you're going blind) or you're seeing double_

_And I have never been the kind who'd want to_

_Burst your bubble._

_Come anytime (x3)_

_And if you can't make up your mind_

_Why don't we make it up together._

'That was good, considering that this is a male song,' said Justin.

'Yeah. You should give more punch when you choose your next song,' suggested Eric.

'If possible, find one with more attitude, and bring that into your voice,' suggested Brittany.

'Thanks.' She walked off the stage.

'Finally, the green changing hero, Beast Boy!' Beast Boy came onto the stage in his usual outfit.

'Beast Boy, your requested song is… Vultures by The Offspring.'

'Booyah! I love this song!'

_Vultures_

_By The Offspring_

_Now I could lie by your side_

_All serrated for you_

_Down below cancer grows_

_Weeping waits inside you too_

_All our rage begs a stage_

_It's a waste of time though_

_And your style seems worthwhile_

_But this lonely road has turned_

_And you faded there_

_They pretend to care_

_Vultures waiting_

_If you don't like me_

_Certify me_

_(Chorus)_

_Yeah – I don't know yeah_

_Yeah – I won't go yeah_

_Yeah – save it I'm okay_

_Okay_

_And in the sun a loaded gun_

_Makes for conversation_

_All the while in denial_

_It's too late for me to change_

_And you were unchanged_

_Nothing more had changed_

_I could fake it_

_If you still hate me_

_Confiscate me_

_(Chorus x2)_

_And you were unchanged_

_Nothing more had changed_

_I could fake it_

_If you still hate me_

_Confiscate me_

_(Chorus x2)_

The crowed cheered as Beast Boy turned to the judges.

'So, how did I do?'

'As much as I hate to admit it, that really rocks!' said Justin.

'You could try not moving around that much,' suggested Eric.

'That was just plain crazy, but I loved it,' said Brittany.

'Okay, now let's bring the other Titans back in.' The crowd screamed as the other Titans came back to the stage.

'You know the rules, so let's get to it. The first to stay is… Robin. The next one is… Terra. Followed by… Starfire. Now whoever is next is staying while the other has to leave. It's time to go… Beast Boy.'

Raven felt a sigh of relief, while Beast Boy was upset.

'Well, at least you tried,' sniggered Raven, smiling.

'It was great having you on the show. Hope you had a great time. Let's hear it for Beast Boy.'

As Beast Boy left the stage, he gave one last wave to his fans.

'That's it for tonight. Tune in tomorrow for round three of Teen Titans Idol!'

**Round Three**

'Hello and welcome to Teen Titans Idol: Round Three! Now this time, our Titans get to choose a song of their choice, which will be performed by our live band here. So let's get things underway with Robin and his version of Have You Met Miss Jones by Robbie Williams!'

Robin appeared on stage, wearing a Frank-Sinatra-type jacket, pants and hat.

_Have You Met Miss Jones? (Bridget Jones' Diary)_

_By Robbie Williams_

_Have you met Miss Jones_

_Someone said as we shook hands_

_She was just Miss Jones to me_

_And then I said Miss Jones_

_You're a girl who understands_

_I'm a man who must be free_

_And all at once I lost my breath_

_And all at once was scared to death_

_And all at once I owned the Earth and sky_

_And now I've met Miss Jones_

_And we'll keep on meeting till we die_

_Miss Jones and I_

_And all at once I lost my breath_

_And all at once was scared to death_

_And all at once I owned the Earth and sky_

_And now I've met Miss Jones_

_And we'll keep on meeting till we die_

_Miss Jones and I (x3)_

_Ha!_

His fans cheered for more, as Robin turned to the judges.

'That was swinging! That brought back me some memories of Frank and the Rat Pack. Well done,' said Justin.

'That was cool. You really brought out the style of the song really well,' said Eric.

'I agree. It was awesome,' said Brittany.

'Thank you.' He left the stage, waving to his fans.

'And now let's bring out Starfire!'

Starfire appeared on stage wearing a pink dress with flowers on it.

_Under Southern Skies (Sydney 2000 Olympic Games Opening Ceremony)_

_By Nikki Webster_

_There's a peace in our hearts_

_And a hope in our hands_

_We're a family of children_

_We come from many different lands_

_Our time is just beginning_

_Our race is yet to run_

_But if you will take us with you_

_Then we have already won_

_(Chorus)_

_Under the Southern Skies_

_Together in this land_

_Every voice in celebration_

_A family hand in hand_

_Under the Southern Skies_

_As one we rise_

_And turn our eyes to see_

_All the wonder of the future_

_In a world of harmony_

_There's a great spirit rising_

_From the desert to the sea_

_As it sweeps across this Southern land_

_It calls to you and me_

_Where the dreamers are the dreaming_

_We're the fates of things yet to come_

_Every child can be a hero_

_If our world could live as one_

_(Chorus x2)_

_All the wonder of the future_

_In a world of harmony_

The crowd cheered for more as Starfire turned to the judges.

'That was beautiful. You couldn't have sung it better,' said Justin, smiling.

'It was bound to make anyone happy,' said Eric.

'I nearly started crying when I heard you sing that song. It was beautiful,' said Brittany.

'Thank you, judges,' said Starfire, giggling as she left the stage.

'Very beautiful indeed. Now let's bring out Raven, with her version of Switchfoot's Dare You to Move.'

Raven came on stage, wearing normal casual clothing.

_Dare You To Move_

_By Switchfoot_

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone's here_

_Everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?_

_What happens next?_

_(Chorus)_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here_

_The tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

_Yeah_

_(Chorus)_

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here_

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to lift yourself _

_Lift yourself up off the floor _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened _

_Today never happened _

_Today never happened before_

'That was very unusual of you. You did sing it well, though,' said Justin.

'I know how music fits personality, but that was totally unexpected,' said Eric.

'Maybe you should work on getting your body language working with your voice. It helps us understand what you're explaining,' suggested Brittany.

Raven left the stage, with a small smile on her face.

'Another brilliant performance by Raven. Finally, we have the girl with down to earth attitude, Terra!'

Terra walked on stage wearing her superhero outfit.

_40ft_

_By Franz Ferdinand_

_As I glanced once upon the foam_

_40 feet beneath my feet_

_The cold has come_

_Falls through the molten veins_

_Cooling all the blood to slush_

_Congeals around again_

_Oh la la la... _

_Oh, 40 feet remain _

_Soft scales upon my drying arms_

_Burn my back beneath the sun_

_I am cold beneath the burning haze_

_Looking down, looking down_

_Down down again_

_Oh la la la... _

_Oh, 40 feet remain _

_La la la la..._

_Oh, 40 feet remain_

Terra finished her piece and the crowd cheered wildly.

'That was good. I liked how you kept your voice down, then raised it up again,' smiled Justin.

'It was good. It could've been a bit longer, though,' said Eric.

'Wonderful, really great,' said Brittany.

'Thank you.'

'That was the last performance for this show. Let's now bring the Titans back in. You know the rules, so let's get to it. The first to stay is… Raven. The next one is… Terra. Now whoever is next is staying while the other has to leave. It's time to go… Robin.'

Raven's fans cheered as Robin stood up, disappointed.

'I know how you feel, but you should feel good that you made it this far. Thanks for being on the show.'

'Thanks, Andrew. I'd like to thank the judges, all the contestants, and to all of my fans. You've been real supportive for me.' His fans cheered as he walked off stage.

'Now tune in tomorrow for round four of Teen Titans Idol.'

**Round Four**

'Welcome to round four of Teen Titans Idol. I'm your host, Andrew G. As you know, Robin was eliminated from the last round, which leaves the three girls: Starfire, Raven and Terra. Now, in this round, the Titans are to sing two songs of their choice. So, let's bring our first contestant out, Starfire.'

Starfire came out, wearing black high heels, and a purple dress.

_Not Me, Not I_

_By Delta Goodrem_

_You mixed me up for someone_

_Who'd fall apart without you_

_Yeah you broke my heart for the first time_

_But I'll get over that too_

_It's hard to find the reasons_

_Who can see the rhyme?_

_I guess that we where seasons out of time_

_I guess you didn't know me_

_(Chorus)_

_If you think love is blind_

_That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines_

_Surprised that I caught you out_

_On every single time that you lied_

_Did you think that every time I see you I would cry_

_No not me, not I_

_Not I, no not me, not I_

_The story goes on without you_

_And there's got to be another ending_

_But yeah you broke my heart it won't be the last time_

_But I'll get over them too_

_As a new door opens we close the ones behind_

_And if you search your soul I know you'll find_

_You never really knew me_

_(Chorus)_

_All you said to me_

_All you promised me_

_All the mystery never did believe_

_No I never cry no I never not me not I_

_(Chorus)_

_Flashdance… What a Feeling_

_By Irene Cara_

_First when there's nothing  
But a slow glowing dream  
That your fear seems to hide  
Deep inside your mind._

_All alone I have cried  
Silent tears full of pride  
In a world made of steel  
Made of stone._

_Well, I hear the music,  
Close my eyes, feel the rhythm,  
Wrap around, take a hold  
Of my heart. _

_(Chorus)_

_What a feeling.  
Bein's believin'.  
I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life.  
Take your passion  
And make it happen.  
Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life._

_Now I hear the music,  
Close my eyes, I am rhythm.  
In a flash it takes hold  
Of my heart. _

_(Chorus)  
__  
What a feeling. _

_What a feeling. (I am music now)  
Bein's believin' (I am rhythm now)  
Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life.  
__  
What a feeling. (You can really have it all)  
What a feeling. (Pictures come alive when I can)  
I can have it all. (I can really have it all)  
Have it all (Pictures come alive when I call)  
__  
(Call, call, call, call -- what a feeling)  
I can have it all. (Bein's believin')  
Bein's believin'. (Take your passion)  
(Make it happen)  
Make it happen. (What a feeling)  
What a feeling. (Bein's believin')_

'Thank you, my wonderful fans,' said Starfire, waving to her fans. She then turned to the judges.

'That first song was wonderful. You really put your emotions into it,' said Justin.

'That was such a change, going from a ballad to a dance song. Very well done,' said Eric.

'They were both wonderful. I hope to see more of your selections,' said Brittany.

Starfire then walked off stage.

'Let's give it up for Starfire, another brilliant performance. Now let's bring out Raven with another performance for tonight.'

Raven came out wearing a sixties shirt, platform shoes and long pants.

_You Make Me Feel Like Dancing  
By Leo Sayer_

_Oh, Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh_

_You've got a cute way of talking _

_You've got the better of me _

_Just snap your fingers and I'm walking _

_Like a dog hanging on your lead _

_I'm in the spin you know _

_Shaking on a string you know _

_You make me feel like dancing _

_I wanna dance the night away _

_You make me feel like dancing _

_I gonna dance the night away _

_You make me feel like dancing _

_I feel like dancing, oh, dancing, oh, _

_Dance the night away _

_I feel like dancing, oh, dancing, _

_Owwwwww_

_Quarter to four in the morning _

_I ain't feeling tired, no, no, no, no, no _

_Just hold me tight _

_And leave on the light '_

_Cause I don't wanna go home _

_You put a spell on me _

_Right when you walked into me _

_You make me feel like dancing _

_I wanna dance the night away _

_You make me feel like dancing _

_I gonna dance the night away _

_You make me feel like dancing _

_I feel like dancing, oh, dancing, oh _

_Dance the night away, yeah _

_I feel like dancing, oh, dancing, oh _

_Dance the night away _

_I feel like dancing, oh, dancing, oh _

_Dance the night away, yeah _

_I feel like dancing, dancing _

_Owwww _

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo ..._

_And if you'll let me stay _

_We'll dance our lives away _

_You make me feel like dancing _

_I wanna dance my life away _

_You make me feel like dancing _

_I wanna dance my life away_

_You make me feel like dancing _

_I wanna dance my life away_

_You make me feel like dancing _

_I wanna dance my life away_

_Little Green Bag (Reservoir Dogs)_

_By George Baker Selection_

_Yeah_

_Lookin' back on the track for a little green bag_

_Got to find just that kind or losin' my mind_

_Outta sight in the night, outta sight in the day_

_Lookin' back on the track, gonna do it my way_

_Outta sight in the night, outta sight in the day_

_Lookin' back on the track, gonna do it my way_

_Lookin' back_

_Lookin' for some happiness but there is only loneliness to find_

_Jump to the left, turn to the right_

_Lookin' up stairs, lookin' behind_

_Lookin' for some happiness but there is only loneliness to find_

_Jump to the left, turn to the right_

_Lookin' upstairs, lookin' behind_

_Yeah_

_Lookin' back on the track for a little green bag_

_Got to find just that kind or losin' my mind_

_Outta sight in the night, outta sight in the day_

_Lookin' back on the track, gonna do it my way_

_Lookin' back on the track for a little, little green bag_

_Got to find just that kind or losin' my mind_

_All right_

_Lookin' for some happiness but there is only loneliness to find_

_Jump to the left, turn to the right_

_Lookin' upstairs, lookin' behind_

'You know, that was a great attempt. I just couldn't imagine you singing two totally different styles of music,' said Justin.

'The second song really stuck out for me,' said Eric.

'You should bring more fun into your voice when doing a song like that,' suggested Brittany.

Raven walked off the stage, waving to her fans.

'Okay, now for our final performance, and I'm sure it's bound to be a good one. Give it up for Terra!'

Terra walked on stage wearing a black jacket, red shorts and her blonde her in a spike.

_American Idiot_

_By Green Day_

_Don't wanna be an American idiot  
Don't want a nation under the new media  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria  
The subliminal mind fk America  
_

_(Chorus)  
Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay  
Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who are meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue _

Well maybe I am the faggot America  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda  
Now everybody do the propaganda  
And sing along to the age of paranoia

(Chorus)

Don't want to be an American idiot  
One nation controlled by the media  
Information age of hysteria  
It's going out to idiot America

(Chorus)

Before she begun her next song, she put down her mic, then suddenly took out what looked like hundreds of pins as her hair fell down. She then took of her jacket to reveal a red strapless short shirt! Her fans went wild as she then took her microphone and begun her next song.

_Kiss Kiss_

_By Holly Valance_

_Mwah! _

_When you look at me tell me what do you see _

_This is what you get it's the way I am _

_When I look at you I wannabe I wannabe _

_Somewhere close to heaven with Neanderthal man _

_Don't go, I know you want to touch me _

_Here there and everywhere _

_Sparks fly when we are together _

_You can't deny the facts of liiiiiiife _

_You don't have to act like a star _

_Tryin' moves in the back your car _

_Don't you know that we can go far _

_Because tonight you gonna get my _

_Mwah! Mwah! _

_Don't play the games that you play _

_Cause You know that I won't run away _

_Why ain't you asking me to stay _

_Because tonight I'm gonna give you my _

_Mwah! Mwah! _

_(Uh!) _

_You could be my baby _

_What's your starsign? _

_Won't you take a step _

_Into the lion's den? _

_I can hear my conscience _

_Calling me, calling me _

_Say I'm gonna be a bad girl again _

_Why don't you come on over _

_We can't leave this all undone _

_Got the devil on my shoulder _

_There's no place for you to run _

_You don't have to act like a star _

_Tryin' moves in the back of your car _

_Don't you know that we can go far _

_Because tonight you gonna get my _

_Mwah! Mwah! _

_Don't play the games that you play _

_Cause You know that I won't run away _

_Why ain't you asking me to stay _

_Because tonight I'm gonna give you my _

_Mwah! Mwah! _

_If you forget _

_I'll remind you _

_If you're paranoid _

_I'm behind you _

_If You lose your head _

_I'll find you _

_Sending you my kiss _

_If you forget _

_I'll remind you _

_If you're paranoid _

_I'm behind you _

_If You lose your head _

_I'll find you _

_Kiss kiss _

_Don't Go _

_Mwah! Mwah! _

_I-I _

_I-I _

_Mwah! _

_(Oh Yeah) _

_You don't have to act like a (Uh) _

_Tryin moves in the back of your (Uh Uh Uh) _

_You Know that we can go far _

_Because tonight you gonna get my _

_Kiss _

_(Ah) _

_Mwah! _

_You don't have to act like a star _

_Tryin' moves in the back of your car _

_Don't you know that we can go far _

_Because tonight you gonna get my _

_Mwah! Mwah! _

_Don't play the games that you play _

_Cause You know that I won't run away _

_Why ain't you asking me to stay _

_Cause tonight I'm gonna give you my _

_Mwah! Mwah! _

_You don't have to act like a star _

_(Whoa!) _

_Tryin moves in the back of your car _

_Don't you know that we can go far _

_Because tonight you gonna get my _

_(Because tonight you gonna get my ) _

_Mwah! Mwah! _

_Don't play the games that you play _

_Cause You know that I won't run away _

_Why ain't you asking me to stay _

_Because tonight I'm gonna give you my_

Her fans were litteraly going crazy as she turned to the judges.

'That was such an unexpected turn of events there. This shows you're still the rock princess that you are,' said Justin.

'You really got us hooked into that one. Brilliant,' said Eric.

'That just blew me away. Well done,' exclaimed Brittany

'Thanks.' She then (suductively) blew a kiss to her fans.

'What a performance. Now let's bring the other Titans back. You know the rules, so let's get to it. The first to stay is… Starfire. Now whoever is next is staying while the other has to leave. It's time to go… Raven.'

Terra's fans went wild as Raven slowly stood up.

'Well, I'd like to thank my fans for supporting me and to the judges for the 'harsh' comments. You rock!' Raven then walked off stage, waving to her fans.

'Now, it's just down to two Titans. Will it be Starfire, or Terra? Find out on the fifth and final round of Teen Titans Idol!'

**Round Five**

'Welcome to the fifth and final round of Teen Titans Idol. Let's take a look back at the turn of events so far. First it was Cyborg who was eliminated. Then it was followed by Beast Boy, then Robin and last night's event, Raven was eliminated. Now it's just down to two Titans: Starfire and Terra. Who will it be? Let's not wait any longer. In this round, they'll be singing two songs of their choice, plus one song requested from the judges. So let's bring out Starfire!'

Starfire came out, wearing a replica of a James Bond outfit.

_You Only Live Twice_

_By Nancy Sinatra_

_You only live twice or so it seems_

_One life for yourself and one for your dreams_

_You drift through the years and life seems tame_

_Till one dream appears and love is it's name_

_And love is a stranger who'll beckon you on_

_Don't think of the danger or the stranger is gone_

_This dream is for you, so pay the price_

_Make one dream come true, you only live twice_

_And love is a stranger who'll beckon you on_

_Don't think of the danger or the stranger is gone_

_This dream is for you, so pay the price_

_Make one dream come true, you only live twice_

_Two In A Million_

_By S Club 7_

_Out of all the boys, you're not like the others_

_From the very first day, I'd knew we'd be lovers_

_In my wildest dreams, my darkest desires_

_Would I declare to you your love takes me higher_

_Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone_

_They shone a light and brought us together_

_(Chorus)_

_We are two in a million_

_We've got all the luck we could be given_

_If the world (the world) should stop (should stop)_

_We'll still have each other_

_And no matter what (no matter what)_

_We'll be forever as one_

_Its a crazy world where everythin's changin'_

_One minute you're up and the next thing you're breakin'_

_When I lose my way and the skies they get heavy_

_It'll be okay the moment you're with me_

_No one would have guessed we'd be standing strong today_

_Solid as a rock and perfect in every way_

_(Chorus)_

_Forever as one _

_Forever as one_

_Forever as one_

_(Chorus x2)_

_We are two in a million_

_We've got all the luck we could be given_

_If the world should stop_

_We'll still have each other_

_And no matter what_

_We'll be forever as_

_No matter what (no matter, no matter what)_

_We'll be forever as_

_No matter what (no matter what)_

_We'll be forever as one_

_Life is a Highway (Requested) (Cars)_

_By Rascal Flatts_

_Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where the brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore_

_  
We won't hesitate to break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today, hey _

(Chorus)  
Life is a highway  
I want to ride it all night long  
If you're goin' my way  
Well, I want to drive it all night long

Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood, and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road, and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights  
Knock me down and back up again  
You're in my blood, I'm not a lonely man

_  
There's no load I can't hold  
A road so rough, this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Tell 'em we're survivors _

(Chorus x2)There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once, but now  
We look it in the eye, ooh yeah

_There's no load I can't hold  
A road so rough, this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Tell 'em we're survivors _

(Chorus)

Her fans cheered louder than ever. Starfire then turned to the judges.

'A well played performance,' said Justin.

'Nothing wrong with that,' said Eric.

'Brilliant. Just brilliant,' said Brittany.

'Thank you.' She walked off stage.

'Another great performance by Starfire. Now before we go on, I'd just like to remind you that the overall winner of Teen Titans Idol will win $10,000 and a recording contract, while the runner-up will win $5,000 as well as a recording contract. So let's now bring out the hottest rock princess so far, Terra! For her first song, we have eliminated contestant Beast Boy rapping for her.'

Beast Boy appeared wearing his usual outfit, while Terra, avoiding the spotlight, walked to the front. When she did start singing, the spotlight revealed her wearing a pink bikini, and pink shorts and shoes.

_Check On It_

_By Beyonce featuring Bun B and Slim Thug_

_(Beast Boy)  
You need to stop playing round with all them clowns and the wangstas  
Good girls gotta get down with them gangstas  
Go head girl put some back and some neck up on it  
While I stand up in the background and check up on it _

(Chorus) (Terra)  
Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight

(Terra)

_If you got flaunt it, boy I know you want it  
While I turn around you watch me check up on it  
Oohhh you watchin me shake it, I see it in ya face  
Ya can't take it, it's blazin, you watch me in amazement  
You can look at it, as long as you don't grab it  
If you don't go braggin, I'ma let you have it  
You think that I'm teasin, but I ain't got no reason  
I'm sure that I can please ya, but first I gotta read you _

(Chorus x2)

I can tell you wanna taste it, but I'm gone make you chase it  
You got to be patient, I like my men patient  
More patience, you take might get you in more places  
You can't be abrasive, have to know to pace it  
If I let you get up on it, you gotta make a promise  
That you gone put it on me, like no ones put it on me  
Don't bore me, just show me, all men talk but don't please  
I can be a tease, but I really wanna please you

(Chorus x2)

(Beast Boy)  
I'm checking on you boo, do what chu do  
And while dance I'ma glance at this beautiful view  
I'm keep my hands in my pants, I need to glue em w/ glue  
I'm in a trance all eyes on you and your crew  
Me and my mans don't dance, but to feel ya'll bump and grind  
It won't hurt if you gone try one time  
They all hot, but let me see this ones mine  
It's slim thug and DC outta H town

(Chorus x4) (Terra)

Terra then put on a silver jacket for the rest of the performance.

_I Am_

_By Killing Heidi_

_I know, I know, I know, I know what you'd say here_

_I know, I know, I know, I know all the games you play_

_I am, I am, I am, I am not afraid because_

_I know, I know, I know, I know what to say_

_I feel it _

_It's coming_

_It's here if you want it and_

_(Chorus)_

_I am, out on my own_

_Moving in shadow_

_Nobody knows who I am_

_Standing alone_

_And it's me, but you can't see who I am_

_I'd like to rip you out of your skin_

_I'd switch us around and_

_Put you back in and_

_I know, I know, I know, I know what to say here_

_But it couldn't be any other way_

_Cause I feel it_

_It's coming_

_It's here if you want it and_

_(Chorus)_

_So close but you don't know_

_And it's me but you can't see (x6)_

_I feel it_

_It's coming_

_It's here if you want it_

_(Chorus)_

_So close but you don't know_

_And it's me but you're never gonna see who I am_

_So close but you don't know_

_And it's me but you just can't see who I am_

_Sledgehammer (Requested)_

_By Peter Gabriel_

_You could have a steam train_

_If you'd just lay down your tracks_

_You could have an aeroplane flying_

_If you bring your blue sky back_

_All you do is call me_

_I'll be anything you need_

_You could have a big dipper_

_Going up and down, all around the bends_

_You could have a bumper car, bumping_

_This amusement never ends_

_I want to be your sledgehammer_

_Why don't you call my name_

_Oh, let me be your sledgehammer_

_This will be my testimony_

_Show me 'round your fruitcage_

_'Cause I will be your honey bee_

_Open up your fruitcage_

_Where the fruit is as sweet as can be_

_I want to be your sledgehammer_

_Why don't you call my name_

_You'd better call the sledgehammer_

_Put your mind at rest_

_I'm going to be the sledgehammer_

_This can be my testimony_

_I'm your sledgehammer_

_Let there be no doubt about it_

_Sledge, sledge, sledgehammer_

_I've kicked the habit_

_Shed my skin_

_This is the new stuff_

_I go dancing in_

_We go dancing in_

_Oh, won't you show for me_

_I will show for you_

_Show for me_

_I will show for you_

_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I do mean you_

_Only you_

_You've been coming through_

_Going to build that power_

_Build, build up that power_

_I've been feeding the rhythm_

_I've been feeding the rhythm_

_Going to feel that power build in you_

_Come on, come on, help me do_

_Come on, come on, help me do_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, you_

_I've been feeding the rhythm_

_I've been feeding the rhythm_

_It's what we're doing, doing_

_All day and night_

Her fans went wild than ever. Terra then turned to the judges.

'That was just awesome. I've never seen so much attitude from a girl before,' said Justin. Terra laughed.

'You blew me away again. That was brilliant,' said Eric.

'You know, you can do with a change of style, you don't always have to go with the same genre,' suggested Brittany.

'I understand. Thank you, my fans!' She waved and ran off stage.

'Now, it's not over yet. Our two performances are now going to perform one last song, based on suggestions taken from the judges, and whether they've improved on it. So let's give it up for Starfire, with her rendition of Air Supply's All Out of Love.'

_All Out of Love_

_By Air Supply_

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone_

_Thinking of you till it hurts_

_I know you're hurt too but what else can we do,_

_Tormented and torn apart_

_I wish I could carry your smile in my heart_

_For times when my life seems so low_

_It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring_

_When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

_Chorus:_

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right believing for so long_

_I'm all out of love, what am I without you?_

_I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

_I want you to come back and carry me home_

_Away from these long lonely nights_

_I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too_

_Does the feeling seem oh so right_

_And what would you say if I called on you now_

_And said that I can't hold on_

_There's no easy way, it gets harder each day_

_Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone..._

_Repeat Chorus_

_Oh, what are you thinking of?_

_What are you thinking of?_

_What are you thinking of?_

_What are you thinking of?_

_Repeat Chorus (x3)_

Starfire still held the mic as she turned to the judges.

'That was brilliant. I can't say how happy I am with you,' said Justin.

'There's no bad things to say about this. It was well done,' said Eric.

'I couldn't agree more,' said Brittany.

'Thanks.' She quickly ran off stage.

''Now, for the last performance before voting begins, let's bring in Terra with what she hopes to be a brilliant performance.' Terra came out wearing a school uniform, holding on one hand a stuffed toy of Charlie Brown.

_A Boy Named Charlie Brown_

_By Rod McKuen_

_Like the shadows of the morning  
That climb up to the August afternoon  
Charlie has a way of picking up the day  
Just by walking slowly in a room _

Maybe it's a kind of magic  
Only little boys can do  
But seeing Charlie smile  
Can make you stop awhile  
And get you feeling glad you're you

He's only a boy named Charlie  
A boy named Charlie Brown  
He's just the kid next door  
Perhaps a little more  
He's every kid in every town

The world is full of lots of people  
Here and there and all around  
But people after all  
Start out as being small  
And we're all a boy named Charlie Brown

The world is full of lots and lots of people  
Here and there and all around  
People after all  
Start out as being small  
We're all a boy named Charlie Brown

As the song ended, the fans went even wilder than before.

'That brought a tear to my eye. You've proven yourself worthy of the title,' said Justin.

'You should take up acting as well it was that brilliant,' said Eric.

'One word for you: beautiful,' announced Brittany. The fans went wild.

'Wonderful. Thank you, judges.'

'Now stay there, Terra, because we'll be doing group and duet performances soon, but before that, let's remind everyone that votes are open now. So get voting. While voting commences, let's bring all our contestants back onto the stage.' The fans cheered as Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven came back onto the stage.

'So let's kick things off with the whole group performing Kenny Loggins' classic, Footloose!'

_Footloose_

_By Kenny Loggins_

_(Robin)_

_Been working so hard_

_I'm punching my card_

_8 hours for what?_

_Now tell me what have I got_

_(Cyborg)_

_I got this feeling_

_That time's just holding me down_

_(Beast Boy)_

_I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town_

_(All)_

_Now I gotta cut loose, footloose_

_Kick off my Sunday shoes_

_Please Louise pull me off of my knees_

_Jack, get back_

_Come on before we crack_

_Lose your blues everybody cut footloose_

_(Starfire)_

_You're playing so cool_

_Obeying every rule_

_Dig way down in your heart_

_You're burning, yearning for some-_

_(Raven)_

_Somebody to tell you_

_That life ain't passing you by_

_(Terra)_

_I'm trying to tell you even when itwill if you don't even try_

_(All)_

_You can fly if you'd only cut loose, footloose_

_Kick off your Sunday shoes_

_Oohee, Marie shake it shake it for me_

_Oh Milo, come on, come on let's go_

_Lose your blues everybody cut footloose_

_(Robin/Starfire)_

_First we've got to turn you around_

_(Cyborg/Raven)_

_Second, put your feet on the ground_

_(Beast Boy/Terra)_

_Third, now take a hold of you soul_

_(5 ahh's crescendo)_

_(Robin)_

_I'M TELLING YOU LOOSE!_

_(All)_

_Footloose... Kick off your sunday shoes_

_Please Louise pull me off of my knees_

_Jack, get back_

_Come on before we crack_

_Lose your blues everybody cut footloose_

_Kick off your sunday shoes_

_Please Louise pull me off of my knees_

_Jack, get back_

_Come on before we crack_

_Lose your blues everybody cut _

_Everybody cut, everybody cut_

_Everybody cut, everybody cut_

_Everybody, everybody cut FOOTLOOSE!_

'That was brilliant. Now it's the boys' turn with the road classic, Route 66!'

_Route 66_

_By John Mayer_

_(Robin)_

_Well if you ever, ever plan to motor west  
Just take my way that's the highway that's the best  
Get your kicks on Route 66_

_(Cyborg)  
Well it winds from Chicago to L.A.  
More than 2000 miles all the way  
Get your kicks on Route 66_

_  
(Beast Boy)  
Well it goes from St Louis, down to Missouri  
Oklahoma City looks oh so pretty_

_(Robin)  
You'll see Amarillo and Gallup, New Mexico  
Flagstaff, Arizona don't forget Winona  
(Robin) Kingsman, (Cyborg) Barstaw, (Beast Boy) San Bernadino _

(All)

_Would you get hip to this kindly tip  
And go take that California trip  
Get your kick on Route 66_

_  
(Beast Boy)_

_Well it goes from St. Louis, down to Missouri  
Oklahoma City looks oh so pretty  
You'll see Amarillo and Gallup, New Mexico  
Flagstaff, Arizona don't forget Winona  
Kingsman, Barstaw, San Bernadino _

(All)

_Would you get hip to this kindly trip  
And go take that California trip  
Get your kicks on Route 66  
Get your kicks on Route 66_

'That was for the girls. Now let's see how the boys react when the girls perform T-Shirt's You Sexy Thing!'

_You Sexy Thing_

_By T-Shirt_

_(Starfire)_

_Hey  
Who's lookin' at me now  
Let me tell you how,  
I know it's gonna be now  
Do ya do ya know how to give me love?  
Do ya do ya know what I'm think of?  
I wanna lover who is man enough  
I wanna lover who can do his stuff_

_(Terra)  
And there's just one thing that I wanna know  
Ooh, how low can you go?  
_

_(Chorus) (All)_

_I believe in miracles_

_Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?  
Where you from  
You sexy thing  
I believe in miracles_

_Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing _

Ho Ho Ho Ho

Raba daba dum dow  
Raba daba dum dow

(Raven)

_Oh Yeah, do you like what you see here?  
Come on come on down  
I'm Walking to my dreams Now  
Do ya do ya know how to give me love?  
Do ya do ya know what I'm think of?  
I wanna lover who is PD Hot  
I wanna lover who can rubba dub dub_

_(Terra)  
And there's just one thing that I wanna ask  
Ooh, How long will it last? _

(Chorus) (All)

_Ho Ho Ho Ho  
__  
Raba daba dum dow  
Raba daba dum dow _

(All)

_Do you know what I Want, What I'm thinkin' of?  
Do you know what I Want, What I'm thinkin' of?  
Do you know what I Wa-  
Do you know what I Wa-  
Do ya?  
Do ya?  
Do ya? _

(Terra)

_And reach the top, don't stop a drop baby  
And show your stuff beats huffin' uf baby  
Fool your mind so blind be kind baby  
Cause I believe in miracles  
Hey, reach the top, don't stop a drop baby  
And show your stuff beats huffin' uf baby  
Fool your mind so blind be kind baby  
Cause I believe in miracles  
Chk-Chk ah!  
_

_(Chorus) (All)_

'Now it's time for some romance with our duet performances. First up is the romantic classic A Whole New World.' Robin and Starfire appeared holding hands to each other.

_A Whole New World_

_By Brad Kane and Lea Salonga_

_(Robin)_

_I can show you the world_

_Shining shimmering splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_you last let your heart decide_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways, and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_(Starfire)_

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place i never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world _

_With you_

_(Robin)_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_(Starfire)_

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_(Starfire)_

_A whole new world_

_(Robin)_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_(Stafire)_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_(Robin)_

_Hold your breath- it gets better_

_(Starfire)_

_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be_

_(Robin)_

_A whole new world_

_(Starfire)_

_Every turn a surprize_

_(Robin)_

_With new horrizons to pursue_

_(Starfire)_

_Every moment gets better_

_(Both)_

_I'll chase them anywhere, _

_There's time to spare, _

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_(Robin)_

_A whole new world_

_(Starfire)_

_A whole new world_

_(Robin)_

_That's where we'll be_

_(Starfire)_

_That's where we'll be _

_(Robin)_

_A thrilling chase_

_(Starfire)_

_A wonderous place_

_(Both)_

_For you and me_

As they finished, they did the most unexpected thing. They leaned in and kissed. It was a short one, but it was enough to send the fans wild!

'Okay, let's move on, shall we? Next is Sonny and Cher's I Got You Babe.'

_I Got You Babe_

_By Sonny and Cher_

_(Beast Boy)_

_They say we're young and we don't know_

_We won't find out until we grow_

_(Terra)_

_Well I don't know if all that's true_

_Cause you got me and baby I got you_

_Babe_

_(Both)_

_I got you babe, I got you babe _

_(Terra)_

_They say our love wont pay the rent,_

_before it's earned our money's all we've spent_

_(Beast Boy)_

_I guess that's so we don't have a pot_

_But at least I'm sure of all the thing we got..._

_Babe_

_(Both)_

_I got you babe, I got you babe_

_(Beast Boys)_

_I got flowers in the spring_

_I got you to wear my ring_

_(Terra)_

_And when I'm sad, you're a clown_

_And if I get scared you're always around_

_(Beast Boy)_

_So let them say your hairs too long_

_I dont care with you I can't go wrong_

_(Terra)_

_Then put your little hand in mine_

_There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb _

_Babe_

_(Both)_

_I got you babe, I got you babe_

_(Beast Boy)_

_I got you to hold my hand_

_(Terra)_

_I got you to understand_

_(Beast Boy)_

_I got you to walk with me_

_(Terra)_

_I got you to talk with me_

_(Beast Boy)_

_I got you to kiss good night_

_(Terra)_

_I got you to hold me tight_

_(Beast Boy)_

_I got you I won't let go_

_(Terra)_

_I got you to love me so_

_(Both)_

_I got you babe..._

'Well done. Finally, we have Cyborg and Raven performing Frankie Valli's Can't Take My Eyes Off You.'

_Can't Take My Eyes Off You_

_By Frankie Valli_

_(Cyborg)_

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
_

_(Raven)  
Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
_

_(Both)_

_I love you baby, and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely night  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
Let me love you baby / Let me love you  
_

_(Cyborg)  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much_

_(Raven)  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
_

_(Both)_

_I love you baby, and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely night  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay_

The crowd cheered more than ever.

'Now the fun has ended. It's now time to find out the winner of Teen Titans Idol.' The crowd suddenly went silent, while Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin headed backstage. Starfire and Terra were nervous, but were ready.

'Based on the number of votes counted in, the winner of Teen Titans Idol is…' As he said 'is', Starfire and Terra held their breath, eagerly waiting for the winner.

'TERRA!!!' Andrew yelled out and the crowd went mega-wild! And I literally mean mega-wild!!!

Terra was screaming and yelling happily as the other Titans ran to her congratulating and hugging her. Streams then came out of nowhere and started pouring in. When all the screaming and jumping had finished, Andrew then stepped in front.

'As requested by Terra, she's now going to sing Christina Aguilera's Ain't No Other Man.'

As the music started, the spotlights went directly to Terra. She then ripped off her school skirt to reveal her red shorts, and ripped off her school shirt to reveal her red strapless short shirt.

_Ain't No Other Man_

_By Christina Aguilera_

_I had feelings from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, from past and present tense.  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense. _

(Chorus)

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you.  
__  
Never thought I'd be alright. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
For the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up! _

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

(Chorus)

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!

Ohhhh!

(Chorus x2)

The fans went completely wild as Terra started hugging the other Titans. Andrew then walked over to her.

'Congratulations, Terra. You're the new Teen Titan Idol!!'

'Wow, what can I say? Huge thanks to the judges, to all the Titans, but most importantly to all my fans. You've been very supportive for me over this journey, and I thank you for it!'

'All right, to take us out tonight, we have the entire group singing the friendship classic, If I Didn't Have You. Thanks for watching, we'll see you next time on Teen Titans Idol!!'

As the music started, the Titans grouped together and begun to sing.

_If I Didn't Have You_

_By Billy Crystal and John Goodman_

_(Cyborg)_

_If I were a rich man,  
with a million or two _

(Raven)

_I´d live in a penthouse  
in a room with a view _

(Cyborg)

_And if I were handsome  
_

_(Raven)_

_No way  
_

_(Cyborg)_

_It could happen.  
Those dreams do come true_

_(Cyborg/Raven)  
I wouldn´t have nothing if I didn´t have you,  
Wouldn´t have nothing if I didn´t have,  
Wouldn´t have nothing if I didn´t have,  
Wouldn´t have nothing... _

(Beast Boy)

_Can I tell you something? For years I have envied  
_

_(Terra)_

_You´re green with it.  
_

_(Beast Boy)_

_Your grace and your charm. Everyone loves you, you know.  
_

_(Terra)_

_Yes I know, I know, I know  
_

_(Beast Boy)_

_But I must admit it, big girl you always come through  
I wouldn´t have nothing if I didn´t have you_

'Aww, you're too sweet,' said Terra, and kissed Beast Boy on the cheek.

(Beast Boy/Terra)

_You and me together, that´s how it always should be  
One without the other, don´t mean nothing to me... nothing to me  
_

_(Robin)  
Yeah I wouldn´t be nothing, if I didn´t have you to serve  
I'm just a punky little eyeball, and a funky optic nerve  
Hey I never told you this, sometimes I get a little blue  
_

_(Starfire)_

_Looks good on you  
_

_(Robin)_

_But I wouldn't have nothing if I didn´t have you  
_

_(Starfire)_

_Let's dance _

(Beast Boy)

_Look ma I´m dancin´  
Will you let me lead?  
Look at that it´s two big guys alight on their feet.  
Don´t you dare dip me, don´t you dare dip me, don´t you dare dip me  
Ow, I should have stretched _

(Cyborg)

_Yes I wouldn´t be nothing, if I didn´t have you_

_(Beast Boy)  
I know what you mean Sully, because,_

_(Cyborg)  
I wouldn´t know where to go  
_

_(Beast Boy)_

_Me too, because I,_

_(Cyborg)  
Wouldn´t know what to do  
_

_(Beast Boy)_

_Why do you keep singing my part? _

(Starfire)

_I don´t have to say it  
_

_(Cyborg)_

_I say it anyway  
_

_(Starfire)_

_Cause we both know it´s true  
_

_(All)_

_I wouldn´t have nothing if I didn´t have,  
I wouldn´t have nothing if I didn´t have,  
I wouldn´t have nothing if I didn´t have,  
Wouldn´t have nothing if I didn´t have... you _

(Beast Boy)

_One more time... IT WORKED!!  
__  
(Boys)_

_I don´t have to say it_

_(Beast Boy)  
Where´d everybody come from?_

_(Girls)  
Cause we both know it´s true_

_(Beast Boy)  
Let´s take it home big guy  
_

_(All)_

_I wouldn´t have nothing if I didn´t have,  
I wouldn´t have nothing if I didn´t have,  
I wouldn´t have nothing if I didn´t have,  
You, you, you  
_

_(Beast Boy)_

_A E I O that means you_

_Yeah_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you've made it this far, and I really hope you enjoyed my story. I was originally going to have Raven win the competition (because she's my favourite), but not until I read Terra's bio (including the episode Things Change). For more info, see my other (short) story, 'The Bright Side of Life'.

Shannon Noll was the series 1 runner up of Australian Idol.

Andrew G is the co-host of Australian Idol, who was also from Australian cable music channel Channel V.

The Hoodoo Gurus are a Sydney-based band, the song 'Come Anytime' is the theme song for 'Thank God You're Here,' which I've heard is about to become a US series on NBC.

If you haven't seen A Boy Named Charlie Brown, that's where the title song comes from.

Moi… Lolita by Alizee is featured in the movie trailer for Ridley Scott's A Good Year.

Holly Valance is soon to be seen in the movie DOA: Dead or Alive, based on the video game series, as well as starring in seasons one and two of Prison Break (as Nika Volek).

Delta Goodrem is another Australian singer who, due to her work on Australian soap show Neighbours, has risen to become one of the most successful singers today. It was also due to in 2003 when she was diagnosed with Hodgkin's Lymphoma. But she has made a full recovery. She is currently in LA working on her third album.


End file.
